Sales de plata
by Zhye
Summary: La vida apesta. Al menos, eso era lo que Shanks creía. Y un día, apareció ese hombre en su vida. Al menos desde que tenía memoria siendo un alcohólico, nadie le había tendido una mano. Quizás para propinarle una bofetada, como su hermana, pero no para ayudarle. Mihawk/Shanks {AU} Quizás, más adelantes, one-shots de más parejas.


_Sales de plata_

La vida apesta. Al menos, eso era lo que Shanks creía. Todos los días se levantaba convencido, con esa idea enterrada en lo más profundo de su cabeza y acababa, sudoroso y adormecido, en algún escalón o barandilla diferentes, sin ser consciente del hedor a alcohol que desprendía con descaro, jurándose a sí mismo y al mundo lo asquerosa que es la vida, aferrándose a Morfeo con esa idea y varias razones más que, durante el día, se habían aferrado a su convicción como un par de extraños a una gran huelga de hambre.

A la mañana siguiente, le despertaba el Sol y unas horrendas náuseas, acompañadas por un insufrible dolor de cabeza, el mismo que seguramente él propinaba a los transeúntes cuando en su paseo matutino giraban la esquina y sus ojos iban a parar al único ser aparentemente vivo de esa calle, el borracho de Shanks. Pero él no les juzgaba, porque si él fuera una persona decente también se miraría desde fuera con un desdén de pena y desaprobación. La crítica era evidente: él estaba haciendo algo mal.

Un día, apareció aquel hombre en su vida. Los pasos rondaban la esquina en una mañana de otoño, cabría decir que para Shanks era su estación favorita, pues podía identificarse con las hojas marchitas y descoloridas que caían sin reparo y sin remedio a la fría acera de aquella maldita ciudad; pero notó que esa mañana sería diferente. En su santa vida, al menos desde que tenía memoria siendo un alcohólico, nadie le había tendido una mano. Quizás para propinarle una bofetada, como su hermana, pero no para ayudarle.

Allí estaba ese tipo, con una expresión neutra, ¿podría siquiera decir que expresión era el término apropiado? Unos ojos dorados y una gabardina que ocultaba su cuerpo, pero que sin duda realzaba su figura. _Qué alto es_ , había exclamado el pelirrojo en su interior y por propia desdicha apartó la mirada. Sintió unas nauseabundas ganas de vomitar, allí mismo, a la vista de cualquiera, porque se sentía sucio, avergonzado y derrotado por esa vida misma y la pútrida sociedad. Pero el de cabello azabache y estrellas doradas no desistió, por azar de su suerte, del destino o de lo que le dio esa mínima oportunidad, aquel borracho pelirrojo pudo tomar una ducha por fin.

El apartamento de aquel extraño que respondía al nombre de Mihawk era simplemente enorme, lujoso en apariencias y muy glamuroso. Probablemente él trabajaba como modelo o actor, al menos como algo importante, ¿pintor o director de cine? Hasta podría jurar que tendría que ver algo con la orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. Las pocas palabras que había sido capaz de musitar se reducían a simples agradecimientos seguidos por miradas vacías y hastiadas pese a que su interior se encontrara enérgico, nervioso y atemorizado a la par que asombrado. Ahora mismo su cuerpo como su mente, era un hervidero de sentimientos confusos y contrastantes.

\- Podéis quedaros esta noche – Ofreció con el tono más neutro o indiferente que nunca había escuchado Shanks. Pero esa propuesta se convirtió en algo más, desde aquel día podía contar ya varios meses viviendo en aquel apartamento.

Despertó jadeando y sudando. La noche anterior no había bebido nada o eso recordaba Shanks. Su hábito había cambiado, sobre todo por la gran insistencia de Mihawk. Pero dejar la bebida no era tan fácil, no era como soplar una vela, ni como presionar un interruptor, era mucho más complicado y profundo para él. Pero era egoísta, principalmente si obligaba al azabache a preocuparse por él.

Se percató de que se había levantado de golpe, las mantas que le cubrían se habían resbalado y habían acabado por su cintura. Negó, por sus piernas. Mihawk que descansaba a su lado permanecía inmóvil y sereno, pero también había dejado al descubierto un poco de su espalda. Se arrepintió al darse cuenta de donde iba su mirada, no podía negar que le resultaba atractivo y eso le hacía sentirse culpable. Shanks se mordió el labio inferior y tan rápido como un parpadeo volvió a meterse en la cama y acomodó nuevamente las mantas. Mañana le diría a Mihawk que compraran otra cama, no soportaba compartirla con él.

\- ¿Qué tal dormisteis? – Otra cosa que incitaba la curiosidad del pelirrojo era la forma de hablar de Mihawk. Muy formal, a veces se sentía incluso mal. ¿Por qué no le tuteaba simplemente? Le ofreció al periódico entonces.

\- Con frío, tienes que comprar una estufa ya – Murmuró Shanks aceptando entre sus manos las delgadas hojas y desistiendo con la idea de decirle lo de la cama. _Nada interesante_ , pensó echando una ojeada rápida entre página y página, saltándose las penúltimas, no le interesaba mirar eso estando delante de él.

\- Tal vez – Respondió sin variar su expresión - … Tengo que ir a trabajar – Sus manos le ayudaron a levantarse, apoyadas sobre la mesa. La mirada del pelirrojo se perdió por unos instantes entre sus dedos. Delgados y níveos, Mihawk tenía una piel muy bonita, le daban ganas de acariciarle pero se contuvo.

\- Ten un buen día – Respondió desanimado.

Mihawk trabajaba todo el día. A veces llegaba demasiado tarde a casa. Y Shanks no era un gran cocinero, pero intentaba coincidir con su hora de regreso y preparaba algo, sabía que si no llegaba sobre las nueve llegaría sobre las diez u once, incluso más tarde, así que colocaba la comida dentro del horno para que no se enfriara demasiado y pudiera disfrutar de su plato un poco. Pero a veces Mihawk no probaba ni una pizca y eso le molestab. De todas maneras, su rutina no cambiaba, seguía cocinando la cena para él.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Shanks se tiró sobre el sofá. Buscó el mando bajo los cojines y le dio a un botón aleatorio, la pantalla no tardó en parpadear y encenderse mostrando alguna cadena. Si lo meditaba bien, desde que había ido a vivir con él, todo lo había pagado el pelinegro. Su atención siquiera estaba en la pantalla o en la chica que presentaba el programa. Él no trabajaba, solo limpiaba muy de vez en cuando, le ocasionaba algún que otro problema si salía a beber y derrochaba su comida entre otros problemas más.

Sus complejos no le ayudaban con la situación y Shanks acababa finalmente abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cara entre sus delgadas rodillas. Quería devolverle a Mihawk el gran favor que le hizo. Enterró sus dedos en la piel de sus piernas, quería sentirse más útil, pero el azabache ya le dijo una vez que no se molestara en buscar algún trabajo, aun así…

La secretaria de Mihawk era preciosa. Su pelo era corto, de tonalidades doradas a un estilo ochentero. Su rostro era salpicado por unas graciosas pecas y sus ojos eran de un tono avellana apetecible a la vista. Una sonrisa coqueta con unos labios carnosos y rojizos, sin duda, una mujer de aspecto joven y delicado. Parecía una muñeca y en una de sus manos brillaba una alianza dorada, sencilla, pero que iba muy bien con ella. Cuántos corazones habría roto. Dejó el café sobre la mesa de Mihawk y le puso en la cara el papel que traía en la otra mano. La hoja llamó la atención del aludido y ella sonrió complacida.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Era lo que me pediste – Comenzó a hablar, su voz era dulce y su tono relajado. Esperó a que cogiera la hoja y se sentó sobre la mesa, con descaro, con confianza. – Pero me parece que el presupuesto es demasiado alto, ¿no?

\- Eso parece, mas… es lo que necesito para la película – Cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla. Ella hizo una mueca y soltó un respingo.

\- Bien, bien, el dinero ya lo tenemos – Añadió entonces.

\- Necesito que me busquéis al equipo y lo organicéis, un director para el casting, los maquilladores, la banda sonora… Yo me encargaré del guion, debo de hablar con Marco por si desea volver a trabajar con nos – Sentenció. Ya tenían trabajo otra vez.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, jefe? – Preguntó entonces. Él no se sorprendió por la pregunta. – No dejes que nada te distraiga – Dijo al no recibir respuesta.

Cuando aquel bombón desapareció de escena, Mihawk frotó sus sienes. Esperaba que entre película y película tuviera un merecido tiempo de descanso. Sin embargo ya se había prometido a sí mismo este proyecto, tenía demasiadas ganas de comenzarlo y hacerlo, los primeros días o quizás el primer mes serían sus prometidas vacaciones. Emplearía el dinero para algo, el recaudado del anterior y luego ahorraría el resto. Tenía planeado mudarse a una casa, dejar el gran apartamento y comprarse algo con buenas vistas y un jardín mínimo. Pensó en Shanks, ¿le gustaría? Empezó a preguntarse si sería de su agrado. Porque quería que él viniera a vivir con él.

Cuando llegó a casa se dirigió a la cocina. La tenue luz del horno captó su atención, le había vuelto a preparar la cena. El reloj de la cocina marcaba apenas las doce. Él ya estaría en la cama, quizás durmiendo o leyendo algo. Volvió al salón y dejó caer la gabardina sobre el sofá y por el pasillo buscó la puerta a su habitación, al fondo, silenciosa y oscurecida por la falta de luz en su apartamento. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró, cerrándola tras su espalda. Allí estaba, durmiendo sobre el colchón, como había supuesto.

Se acercó al armario y empezó a desvestirse. Se quitó con cuidado la camisa de botones que había dejado al descubierto un poco de su pecho, el cinturón que apresaba su cintura y los oscuros pantalones púrpuras que cubrían sus piernas tras liberar sus pies de aquellos zapatos. Con mucho cuidado, se quitó el colgante en forma de cruz latina y lo dejó sobre una cajita con una almohadilla sobre la tapa, con la intención de no hacer más ruido si era posible. Tiró los calcetines al piso y se sentó sobre la cama. Tal vez podría darse una ducha ahora. Volvió a incorporarse y se dirigió al baño de la habitación.

El pelirrojo por su parte, al notar como la presencia de Mihawk se desvanecía, abrió sus ojos y observó el exterior. Debajo de la puerta que daba al baño, se formaba una pequeña línea luminosa y en un par de segundos se empezó a escuchar la gentileza del agua al caer y romper contra el cuerpo del azabache. Si él fuera una gotita, caería recorriendo cada curva, cada línea, pero… no tenía tiempo para imaginarse eso. Esperó pacientemente a que saliese de allí.

\- Qué tarde has llegado – Rompió el silencio sobresaltando un poco al pelinegro.

\- El trabajo – Añadió con un tono cansado. Shanks se mordió el labio inferior, una manía que tenía siempre que se decidía a decir algo. Pero no supo cómo sacar bien el tema.

\- ¿Ya has cenado? – Cuestionó bordeando el tema en su mente. Mihawk negó y Shanks se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. Aún con la tenue luz de la luna, no del todo aplacada por las persianas, la figura del pelirrojo se formó en la distancia. Sin camisa, pero con unos pantalones largos. Las doradas estelas de Mihawk contemplaron esos rasgos descuidados, las cicatrices que cubrían su torso y finalmente la mirada del pelirrojo. Él era demasiado expresivo, supo que algo no iba bien.

\- Da igual – Continuó Shanks. – He pensado en marcharme…

\- No te vas a ir – Interrumpió Mihawk. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del pelirrojo. Y rápidamente se levantó, ofendido.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo malgasto y malgasto, ¿no lo ves? No hago nada, no traigo ni dinero, soy como un maldito parásito viviendo de tu maldita vida, además… ¡apenas nos vemos! ¿No es cómo estar solo? – Cuando se dio cuenta, se había alterado casi demasiado. – Me voy, Mihawk, pensaba en irme mañana mismo – Se encogió de hombros, volviendo al colchón. El aludido se mofó un poco. Y por una vez, Shanks pudo vislumbrar lo que parecía una expresión adolorida. Se había pasado un poco.

\- ¿Y a dónde iréis? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Unas pequeñas gotas terminaban de caer por su espalda, sus bóxer tenían los bordes un poco mojados. Aquella pregunta le dio una bofetada a Shanks, porque sabía que no tenía a donde ir e imaginarse volver a vivir aquella situación le aterraba. – Si es necesario, puedo tomarme unas vacaciones y…

\- ¿Acaso te importa? Olvídalo – Atentar contra la confianza o la preocupación de Mihawk sí que le enfadó.

El azabache se acercó al pelirrojo y le dio una bofetada. El muy malnacido sabía hasta pegarle con su maldito estilo. El silencio se hizo presente tras aquel golpe en su mejilla. Los dos se quedaron estáticos y finalmente uno reaccionó. Mihawk se arrodillo frente al pelirrojo, el cual miraba el suelo un poco ausente, quizás repasando u ordenando sus pensamientos. Perdón, dijo más de una vez esa noche, quédate conmigo, tomó protagonismo también.

Cuando amaneció, el Sol despertó a Shanks. No había cerrado bien las persianas, suspiró. Al menos no se había dejado la ventana abierta, eso supondría su muerte por congelación y aún no tenía planeado llegar a eso, aunque claro, era una exageración por su parte. Sus sentidos fueron despertando poco a poco, al principio notó como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y pretendiendo estirarse, como algo pesado caía sobre su brazo y su espalda.

\- ¿Mihawk…? – Llamó en un susurro. La calidez de su cuerpo prendía el suyo propio.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al ser consciente de la situación. Los sucesos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente poco a poco, la discusión, la bofetada y el arrepentimiento. Nuevamente un nudo volvía a formarse en su garganta. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del más alto y cerró los ojos. Quería disfrutar un poco más del abrazo.

\- Buenos días, Shanks – Respondió a su susurro el otro. Un suave beso fue plantado sobre su frente, o eso notó el aludido. – Por favor, no te vayas… - Su abrazo se intensificó un poco más. Shanks solo se limitó a sonreír ante el temor de Mihawk. No se iría, al menos, no por un tiempo.

Las cucharas chocaban contra la cerámica. El silencio evidenciaba la tensión que había en el aire. Ambos se miraban de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando el otro no le observaba. Shanks dejó a un lado el cubierto, apoyó sus hombros y su barbilla se hundió entre sus dedos entrelazados. Su mirada incomodó al otro, que también dejó a un lado la cubertería y correspondió incómodo.

\- Si quieres que me quede tienes que pasar más tiempo conmigo – Reclamó, aunque en realidad, no era lo que molestaba al pelirrojo. – Y tienes que dejarme trabajar, quiero saber más cosas de ti y - Pausó por unos instantes. –…tienes que comerte la cena – Dijo con seriedad. Se levantó repentinamente. – ¡Y llega navidad por amor de Dios! Me llevo tu gabardina, ten un buen día Voy a buscar trabajo – Exclamó saliendo por la puerta, no sin antes darle un beso. Sonaba como su pareja y si así era, que al menos lo pareciera. Cuando sus labios se separaron fugaces de los otros, la puerta se cerró tras su espalda dejando a un atónito Mihawk. Shanks se dejó caer contra esa puerta una vez fuera. Habría pasado… medio año ya, bueno, un poquito menos.

\- … Que gran idiota – Murmuró para sí mismo. Su mano rodeó su boca, acarició sus propios labios y comenzó a reír. Aún le quedaba camino por delante si podía exigirle esas cosas – Quizás deberíais haber empezado por una cita… - Dijo para sí mismo volviendo a sostener el cubierto.


End file.
